


longest night

by notbang



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: (Optional) Masturbation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Interactive Fiction, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbang/pseuds/notbang
Summary: “So, Hawaii sounds amazing,” she says, digging her fingers into the sunburned sides of his face and keeping his forehead pressed hard against hers, the pressure somewhat soothing the relentless buzzing of her brain, “and I’m definitely going to be cashing in a rain check on that. But you know what sounds even better, right now?”The end of 4x01 goes a little differently.(Maybe. If you want it to.)
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rethaniel Appreciation Week





	longest night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Rethaniel Appreciation Week and fulfills the prompts _alternate universe_ and _free choice_.
> 
> Me, churning this out whilst sleep deprived: _method writing_.

This work is an interactive story. You can play it [here.](https://notbang.neocities.org/longest_night.html)


End file.
